


Taste Like a Kiss

by paynesgrey



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-18
Updated: 2007-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:28:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24920827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paynesgrey/pseuds/paynesgrey
Summary: Mori closes the distance to Mitsukuni after some contemplation
Relationships: Haninozuka Mitsukuni/Morinozuka Takashi
Kudos: 14





	Taste Like a Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Specifically, chapter 40, volume 9. Written for the "Distance" challenge at [](http://ouran-contest.livejournal.com/profile)[ouran_contest](http://ouran-contest.livejournal.com/)

For a couple days Mori felt ashamed for answering Tamaki's question of not wanting to kiss Mitsukuni, and he tried to keep an emotional distance from his spirited, adorable friend. He knew deep inside that it wasn't true, but after being put on the spot, Mori had answered quickly without really thinking. Obviously, someone in the Host Club (Renge) had spread his answer among the female guests, which had bemoaned in shock to his meaning. After some serious contemplation, he wondered if his quick answer had been true or not.  
  
He tightened his lips on his usual expressionless face and watched Mitsukuni as he happily ate a slice of sweet strawberry shortcake. Whether or not Mitsukuni picked up on Mori's internal dilemma, his friend had made no show of disappointment toward his refusal to want to kiss him.  
  
'I wonder if he already knows,' Mori mused to himself. And he was close enough to Mitsukuni to know that underneath the child-like, carefree disposition he was really intuitive and understood Mori very well.  
  
Mori had hoped that his callous answer did not affect him at all.  
  
As Mitsukuni continued to eat, Mori silently delighted in his gurgling and squealing while enjoying the cake. His eyes traced over Mitsukuni's soft, light brown hair, and Mori suddenly had this urge to touch it. He reached over, and Mitsukuni froze as he felt Mori's fingers tousle his hair and pat him on the head as if to soothe him. Mitsukuni looked up curiously, meeting Mori's eyes with inquiry.  
  
"Your hair is soft, Mitsukuni," Mori announced as a matter-of-factly, and he felt drowned out by the gaggle of girls that cooed at their intimate interaction. This was one of those times Mori did not want the Host Club's guests to be around.  
  
Mitsukuni smiled brightly at him. "Do you want some cake, Takashi?"  
  
His large brown eyes looked into Mori's dark ones, and Mori felt a flutter in his stomach, though it was not for the food. A small smile accompanied a nod, and Mori looked down at the slice of cake, already be-speckled with bite marks after Mitsukuni had abandoned his utensils to tear into the confection directly. Mori stared at the bite marks momentarily, and he felt inkling to do the same. Mitsukuni giggled at him as he picked up the cake on the plate, and bit off a large portion.  
  
The piece of cake once graced by Mitsukuni’s teeth was now touched by Mori's own lips, and in that, Mori felt a rejuvenated connection to Mitsukuni.  
  
Eating it was like sharing an indirect kiss.  
  
"Well, do you like it?" Mitsukuni asked with large eyes. The female fans in the background were watching the scene with great intensity.  
  
Mori spoke, "Delicious." And he raised his hand and lightly pushed away a strand of Mitsukuni's hair that had fallen over his eyes.  
  
Mitsukuni laughed lightly, and the contented hum in Mori's heart overturned the voices cheering in the background.


End file.
